


sk8er boi

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Homestuck, The Bible (TV 2013), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Religious Monika, Romance, Slow Burn, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, The Bible - Freeform, my slow descent into insanity, religious, sansmaeda - Freeform, scrappy doo found dead in miami, shonika, shonika for life, the author regrets absolutely nothing, vronce-ler, your turn to fart discord this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Shin Tsukimi's boyfriend cheats on him, he's comforted by a new presence, filled with the love of Christ! Will Shin be able to overcome his sinful homosexuality with Monika's help, or will he go crawling back to the arms of the Once-ler and his new girlfriend, Vriska?
Relationships: Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/The Once-ler (The Lorax), Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Vriska (Homestuck)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. Like an Angel Sent From God! Shin Tsukimi's Heterosexual Awakening?

**Author's Note:**

> smoke weed everyday B)

The street was mostly silent and still, illuminated only by a single streetlamp. Underneath that lamp sat a teal-haired twink in a beanie, curled up into the fetal position. 

If one were to listen closely to the white noise of the area, they would hear simp-like sniffles and sobbing emanating from the young man as he clutched a photo of himself and another man, clad in a suit and top hat, roughly the same shade as the twink’s own beanie. The picture was torn and stained, but it was clear that the pair were both over the moon, at least in that moment.  
They clasped each others’ hands, leaning on each other in a perfect picture of happiness. 

Shin wiped his eyes, bringing the photo close to his chest and trying in vain not to burst out crying again. “O-onceler-kun,” the twink mumbled sadly. “H-how could you cheat on me with Vriska-chan…?”

Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on the boy’s shoulder. Shin turned his forlorn face up, blinking in the bright light of the streetlamp. “Excuse me, sir, but are you alright?”

The voice which spoke those six fateful words came from a girl with the most beautiful caramel-coloured hair and piercing emerald eyes Shin had ever seen. She stared down at him, stark white bow askew as she cocked her head to the side in concern. 

The twink stammered, fresh out of breath from his crying session, but also: something about this girl was different. All his life, Shin had liked his women how he liked his coffee (He preferred tea) but for the first time in two decades, he found himself… simping. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The girl’s melodious voice broke him out of his melancholy thoughts, and Shin replied “Oh! Um, yes… I… uhm… I’m fine, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” She brought her smooth-skinned hands out from behind her back, clasping them together in front of her school uniform. “You were crying just a minute ago. People who are fine don’t cry like that.”

The twink sighed heavily, pulling his beanie down like the incel he was to hide his eyes. “You’re right…” Shin muttered, barely audible. “I-I’m just going through some stuff right now. It’s nothing, don’t let me bother you, miss.”

“It’s no bother,” The girl said lightly, sitting down beside him and meeting Shin’s turquoise eyes with her own jade-coloured orbs. “What’s on your mind?”

He looked off to the side for a moment, staring idly at a stray cat rubbing against someone’s bicycle. Why would Shin even need to talk to anyone, let alone some girl? He didn’t need anyone’s help. But when he looked back at the young woman beside him, the warm, caring smile her lips had curved into melted the ice inside his heart and he couldn’t help but want to answer her question. And so, even against his mind, which screamed at him to keep his mouth shut, Shin spoke.

“My boyfriend cheated on me.” There it was. Out in the open. Just like that. The girl nodded, staring intently at Shin. “I’m so sorry to hear that. That must be very hard for you.” Idly, she twirled a lock of long, glossy, hazel hair around her finger. “Living in sin and being cheated on. I can’t imagine.”

Shin slumped. This girl was so nice. He had no idea she could be homophobic, but there he was. What a clown. “W-what do you mean?” The twink murmured.

The bow-clad young woman merely shook her head in response. “What’s your name?”

“Sou-” Shin stopped himself. There was no fucking way he was going to be that much of a bottom. “Shin Tsukimi. You?”

“I’m Monika,” Monika smiled serenely, gazing at Shin with her glittering green eyes. “Shin, have you ever heard the Gospel of Jesus Christ, our Lord and Saviour?”

Shin shook his head. He had grown up a staunch, fedora (but later beanie)-wearing atheist. “No… my parents weren’t religious.”

Monika nodded, chewing on her lip in righteous pity. “That’s okay, Shin. Jesus forgives. Soon you’ll see.” 

If Shin had met any other man or woman, he would have laughed in their face. Evolution was real. He didn’t believe in God. But this girl, Monika? Well, for some reason he was just entranced by her. It was almost as if some angel had fallen from heaven and landed here. Right there, in front of him. Monika was just perfect. It almost made him believe in a God. 

Though Shin had only known this girl for a couple minutes, he knew deep down that Monika had the love of Jesus in her heart. She was filled with righteous, radical love.

When he had been with the Onceler, he had felt love. But never like that. This was different… This was holy. He leaned forward, reaching for Monika’s slender, perfectly-sized hands. “Why don’t you show me, Miss Monika?”

For the first time in a long time, Shin was smiling a real, genuine smile. A smile that Monika was returning. “Of course, Shin!” She exclaimed. “Why don’t you come home with me, and we can write a poem about Jesus together?” With Shin’s hand grasped firmly in hers, she pulled him up, beaming.  
Glancing downward, then back up again, Shin nodded. “I think… I would like that very much.”


	2. Satan's Strike Back! An Old Friend or a New Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shin settles into his new life as a man saved by the Lord, a familiar face appears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then he turned himself into a pickle! funniest shit i've ever seen!

Shin sat comfortably on the futon in Monika’s apartment, relaxed and calm. He watched as Monika busied herself with making tea and plating cupcakes for the pair. The twink motherfucker couldn’t deny the girl’s kindness and grace, even when doing something as simple as boiling water. It was mesmerizing, at least to a simp like Shin. 

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the brown-haired beauty returned to the twink with two steaming cups of tea and a plate of delicious looking-cupcakes. The twink lifted his purple-sleeved arm to grab one of the baked goods, but Monika gently pushed his hand back down. “We have to say grace first, silly!” 

Shin slumped. How could he have forgotten? He had been so quick to want to get saved by the Lord, but had fallen back into his old habits so quickly! How long would it be before he was back to homosexual sin again? Shin couldn’t bear the thought. But again, Monika comforted him like the angel in human skin she was. 

“Shin, it’s okay! In Acts 3:19, the Bible says to ‘Repent then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord.’” Monika patted his shoulder. “That means as long as you repent, your sins are wiped clean! Even the big ones, like believing in evolution or forgetting to say grace! Here, why don’t we pray to God and say grace? I’m sure that’ll make it better!”

The scarf-wearing shiteater nodded solemnly. “Thank you Monika. You really are a godly woman. But I do have a question. I’ve never prayed before. How do I do that?” 

Monika beamed, clasping her hands. “I’m so glad you asked, Shin! Why don’t you follow me? Do you think you can do that?”

Although he was a bit nervous (as most incels were around women), the twink bitch found himself going with his new friend’s idea. But before the two could bow their heads in holy prayer to Lord Jesus, there was a sharp knock at the door, shattering the holy serenity of the apartment.

Monika got up, smoothing her skirt. “Excuse me for a second, Shin, but I should probably go answer that.” The aforementioned beanie bitch smiled at her. “That’s okay, Miss Monika. Patience is important, right?” 

The bow-clad young woman lit up like a Christmas tree. “You’re absolutely correct. I’m proud of you, Shin.” 

The happy moment between the elated pair was immediately dissipated, however, by more rapid knocking at the door. It sounded almost urgent, but Monika handled it calmly, with a polite grin, even. She placed her hand on the knob and opened the door.

In the doorway, there stood a tallish man with black hair and a green top hat. Shin felt his heart sink into his stomach and his blood run cold as he realized who exactly was at the door. The Onceler stared Monika down with a sleazy leer as he leaned on the doorframe. “Good evening, miss.”

Every cell in Shin’s body screamed at him to get up and do something, but like the clown he was, he just sat rooted to the spot as Monika replied sweetly. “Hello, how can I help you?”

The Onceler let his head dip forward as he grabbed the caramel-haired girl in front of him’s dainty, pointed chin. Shin wanted to hurl. How dare the Onceler do that to someone who had so far treated him with kindness and respect? It was outrageous, it was unfair! The tree-cutting terror licked his lips with anticipation as Monika looked like she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Have you by any chance seen a Shin Tsukimi around these parts?” The man drawled. “He’s about five feet six, teal hair and has a gross-ass beanie.” 

That was it. Shin got up, clenching his skinny-ass twink hands into fists as his incel blood boiled with the fury of a man scorned. He marched over to where the Onceler was and pushed him away from Monika. No one fucks with the beanie. 

“You get your hands off her!” Shin shouted as the Onceler stumbled back, shocked at the weak-ass twink’s sudden outburst. Shin moved between Monika and the Onceler, adopting a protective stance as the Onceler took in the scene. 

The greasy man sighed. “Oh, come on baby… don’t be like that.” He took off his viridescent top hat and sunglasses, staring deep into Shin’s eyes with his baby blue orbs. 

The beanie man was taken aback by such a gesture, momentarily abandoning the assertive position he had taken. “O-oncey…” He murmured, face softening into a small smile. The Onceler stroked Shin’s cheek with a gloved finger. “That’s what I like to see, Shin, baby. Come on. How bad can I be?” 

The Onceler placed a soft kiss on Shin’s forehead as the beanie bitch slumped. On one hand, the Onceler was willing to take him back. But on the other hand, Monika had shown him something more, something holier than the sweet, delectable homosexual sin he had participated in with the Onceler. It was as if everything before Monika had been monotone, and now he was seeing in colour. But the allure of the Onceler’s sinful love was so tantalizing. It was calling to him, tugging at his heartstrings. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to get saved by Jesus- he did! But the Onceler was just so… handsome. He had helped Shin through a really hard time, he had been good to Shin until, well… Vriska. Vriska had at first been a friend, to both the Onceler and Shin. But then… he didn’t want to think about it.

“Shin,” A soft, gentle voice (a stark contrast from the Onceler’s slimy, smooth tones) broke the homosexual sinner out of his dastardly thoughts. Shin startled. It was Monika. Of course it was Monika. A girl like that wouldn’t give up on him. She was too good, too pure. A horrible person like Shin didn’t deserve that. 

“Shin,” Monika continued. “Are you really okay with this?” The verbal message was so… kind. At least to Shin, who had never really experienced much of that. It wasn’t a callout, it wasn’t a bold remark, rather a metaphorical soft tap on his shoulder. It was a reminder. And Shin would be quite literally damned if he didn’t take it to heart.

So he did. The poor bastard recoiled from the Onceler’s filthy homosexual embrace and almost retched. How could he have been called to sin again? But Shin looked the Onceler square in the eyes he had once adored with his dirty homosexual desires and opened his mouth to speak.

“It’s over. I won’t live in sin anymore,” Shin stated firmly, holding the Onceler’s shocked gaze. “And I won’t let you hurt me or Monika ever again!”

With that, Shin slammed the door in the Onceler’s twink ass motherfucking face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a regular thing isn't it. thanks again to the your turn to fart discord for providing such wonderful literary ideas, you guys are awesome!


	3. A Casual Rest! Respite for God's Chosen Warriors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick prayer and conversation between our two holy heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThisoneisfortheboyswiththeboomingsystemTopdownACwiththecoolersystemWhenhecomeupintheclubhebeblazin'upGotstacksondecklikehesavin'upAndheillherealhemightgottadealHepopbottlesandhegottherightkindofbuildHecoldhedopehemightsellcokeHealwaysintheairbutheneverflycoachHeamuthafuckintriptripsailoroftheshipshipWhenhemakeitdripdripkisshimontheliplipThat'sthekindofdudeIwaslookin'forAndyesyou'llgetslappedifyou'relookin'hoIsaidexcusemeyou'reahellofaguyImeanmymymymyyou'relikepelicanflyImeanyou'resoshyandI'mlovingyourtieYou'relikeslickerthantheguywiththethingonhiseyeohYesIdidyesIdidSomebodypleasetellemwhotheeffIisIamNickiMinajImackthemdudesupbackcoupesupandchuckthedeuceupBoyyougotmyheartbeatrunningaw

“Wow, Shin!” Monika exclaimed, batting her beautiful lengthy (but natural, because makeup was a sin in the eyes of God) eyelashes. “I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself like that!”

Shin’s skinny-ass incel legs felt like jelly. “Th-thanks Monika,” The little bitch shook a little. Haha, what a fucking loser. “I don’t know if I can keep doing that, though. I’m really meek.”

Monika shook her gorgeous bow-topped head. “Oh, you silly goose, that’s not a bad thing. In Matthew 5:5, Jesus says “Blessed are the meek: for they shall inherit the earth.” God knows you love Him, and since you do so meekly, like so many people, it’s you who’ll inherit the earth!”

The dumb fucking assface simp looked down at Monika, smiling. “You’re right. Of course you’re right, Monika.”

Monika just beamed back. “Now, where were we?” She looked around her cozy, godly apartment. “Ah, how could I forget! We were just about to say grace!”

Shin, in a moment of rare intelligence, nodded. “Right. Do you want to start us off? I’ve never done this before… It’s my first time.” 

“Of course!” Monika sounded thrilled at the suggestion. “I’m always happy to help! In the Bible, specifically in the Book of Matthew, chapter five, verse forty-two, it says to “Give to the one who asks you, and do not turn away the one who wants to borrow from you.”. Since that’s God’s word, who am I to refuse?”

Shin stroked his chin (hahah rhymes). That did make a lot of sense, but then again, the Holy Word of God always made sense, even to gay-ass twinks like him. But he was not a sinful “gay” homosexual anymore. The only gayness Shin possessed now was reserved only for the Holy Lord Jesus Christ himself. As it should be. 

Shin would only simp for Monika or Jesus and that was fucking valid. 

Monika bowed her head in solemn, holy prayer, and Shin did the same. “Dear Heavenly Father,” She said, as she closed her eyes. “We thank you for the gift of this food, and ask that you bless it and bless us with your holy favour. In Jesus’ name, we pray. Amen.”

“A-amen,” Shin stammered. Wow. His very first prayer felt like magic- no. Magic was of the devil, and Shin was no longer of the devil. He was saved by God (And by extension, Monika). And he would not forget that blessing. Not now, not ever. 

The teal haired twink gazed contentedly at Monika, as he took a bite of a delicious cupcake. “This is amazing! Thank you so much, Monika!”

Monika booped his nose. “Aw, don’t thank me, thank the Lord for giving us such rich opportunities in life!”

“Of course,” Shin said. “Thank you God,” As he said those holy words, it felt like his heart had been lifted. God was truly with the pair.

“Wow Shin,” The brown-haired beauty next to him remarked. “You are truly on the path to God!”

Shin smiled, his tiny twink muscles weakening as he relaxed onto Monika’s plush teal sofa. What a lazy motherfucker. I hate his little bitch ass.

“Monika,” He murmured softly. “You’ve been so kind to me. Can we pray together again?” The morose motherfucker lifted his head. “I just want to thank the Lord for you… you’re such a blessing.”

“Oh, Shin,” Monika blushed and turned away, clutching at her chest. “You’re so sweet.” The beautiful girl Shin was deadass simping way too hard for swooned. “How about you lead the prayer? You are the man here, after all.”

Shin nodded, clasping his hands and bowing his head fervently. He was ready to put on the armour of God. And this time the ex-homosexual was ready to keep it on. 

“Dear God,” Shin began, as Monika followed his holy example. “Thank you for turning me away from the path of homosexual sin with,” The incel gagged periodically, but drew on the strength of God to continue. “The O-onceler. Please bless O-onceler and his new girlfriend Vriska, and help them go toward your holy path, O Great Shepherd. We thank you for your endless bountiful blessings, and ask that you protect us with your holy might. We repent for our sins, though boundless they may be, we also know that your holy love is boundless. Keep us from sin, O Lord, like homosexuality, or tight pants, which lead to homosexuality. In Jesus’ name, we pray. Amen.”

The glorious incel of Jesus turned around, smiling meekly at Monika. “How was that? Do you think God will be pleased?”

Monika’s lips broke into a beautiful smile, and she wrapped her lovely arms around her favourite ex-homosexual twink cuck. “Of course Shin! God knows your heart is pure now!”

And with that, the pair relaxed into her sofa, talking the evening away until the clock struck four-twenty pm.

The godly simp got up from his comfy seat, sighing. “Well, I guess I better head back. I wouldn’t wanna be tempted by sin. You know it’s bad if man and woman are together at night.”

Monika nodded knowingly, clutching her cross as a reminder of her holy faith. “Of course, Shin, you’re so right. The Lord has truly blessed you with a beautiful brain.”

Shin started to simp yet again, his hands reaching out to sinfully h*ld Monika’s, but the Holy Spirit inside him held him back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for Bible Discussion and Study Meaning?”

“Of course. Do come quickly. I would be so sad if you missed me.”

“God bless you, Monika,” Shin said warmly, before departing. 

Monika waved back, clutching her cross as she solemnly whispered. “May the Lord protect you, Shin Tsukimi.”


	4. A Blissful Blessing! Union Between God's Children!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new players make themselves known and give our heroes new blessings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans l'arrière-pays de Provence, à 30 kilomètres au sud-ouest de Draguignan, l'Abbaye du Thoronet est un chef-d'œuvre de l'art roman provençal.

It was a beautiful midday afternoon when our least favourite pale ass noodle-armed twink bitch was sitting on the floor of Monika’s apartment, deep in holy prayer with the girl. They sat calmly, conversing worshipfully with the Lord our God, while prayer candles with imagery of the Holy Saints burned.

They both smiled with their eyes blissfully closed as they gave adoration to God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit. Truly, it was the very best experience. However, that experience was about to get even better. 

The fluttering of angel wings and the light, holy patter of feet landing on their apartment’s wooden floor. Monika and Shin’s eyes burst open, their prayer interruption by the presence of- 

“Angels,” Monika whispered, awed. 

“Yes indeed, my dear,” Answered a skeleton with angel wings in a blue sweater, black shorts, and slippers. 

“We are emissaries of the Holy Lord, Shin-kun and Monika-chan,” Another, a man white fluffy white hair and a forest green jacket said serenely. “We are here to bless you with Holy Father’s blessings, and bring you into the hope of the Lord.”

Monika gasped. “I’m honoured, your highnesses,” She smiled and curtsied as the two angels kissed each other. Shin gasped, but for a different reason. The white-haired angel looked at him with holy confusion. “What troubles you, my hope child?”

The stupid stinky man stammered. “F-forgive my insolence, O holy messengers, but… you are both men… and homosexuality is sin… was that kiss between homies or boyfriends?”

The skeleton angel considered this, nodding thoughtfully. “Indeed homosexuality is sin, but this man, Nagito Komaeda, is my boyfriend. You see… It is not gay if you keep your socks on. The Bible says so, in Shapiro 4:20, and again in Despacito 6:9.”

Monika nodded. “Such is the way and word of the Lord.” 

Nagito kissed his holy angel boyfriend. “Ah… Sans-kun… you’re so hopeful. But we did not come here to discuss the matters of the Biblical Sock Clause… ahhh… we came to firstly congratulate you, Shin Tsukimi.”

The scarf-wearing shiteater was taken aback to say the least. He shook. “Whatever could you mean, Holy Sans and Nagito? I-I… haven’t really done much… I’m just a humble h-h-homo…” It was hard for him to even say the world. “...homosexual,” Shin whispered. “But I’m straight now. Thanks to Jesus.”

Monika shot him a heart-melting smile and he blushed, while Sans and Nagito smiled, the holy light of Jesus Christ himself shining on their faces. “Shin and Monika,” They decreed in worshipful unison. “You have proven to be faithful servants of the Lord. You follow the Bible, proclaim against homosexual sin and we have complete faith that you will put fingers in His ass every single Sunday. Your love for each other, even though you may not realize it yet, is pure and holy, and God has sent us to join you in holy matrimony.”

The pair gasped again, both totally thrilled at the prospect of God’s stamp of approval of their holy marriage. “O-of course,” Monika said, beaming and staring shyly at her newly-betrothed. “I would be happy to wed this man.”

Shin nodded. Was it still simping if they were gonna get married? He didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t care. Nagito and Sans had truly blessed their household. “I would gladly offer my eternal hand in marriage to a woman as godly as Monika.” He stated proudly.

The angels hummed in approval. “Then it is nearly done. Shin, do you take Monika as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in anime and in holiness, in homosexuality and straightness, in alternative and normie, for forever and ever, in God’s name?”

Shin was almost brought to tears, but through it all he snivelled. “Y-yes, of course.” What else could he say? Monika had done so much for him, turned him from the sin of homosexuality, into God’s very own incel. It was beautiful. It was breathtaking.

He watched, heart soaring, as Monika was asked the very same words. “Monika, do you take Shin as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in anime and in holiness, in homosexuality and straightness, in alternative and normie, for forever and ever, in God’s name?”

She made the sign of the cross and looked lovingly back at Shin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Then…” The holy angel Sans decreed, his skeleton teeth ever grinning, “It is done. You may now kiss and h*ld h*nds with the bride.”

Shin swooned as Monika grasped his h*nd and h*ld it, a moment of delicious bliss for the newly married couple. 

The angels chuckled happily. “Ahhh… It seems our hopeful work here is done… but do remember… save some h*ndh*lding for the honeymoon… and do remember to put fingers in His blessed ass every Sunday.”

They stopped their revelry for a moment, bowing reverently as the angels began dance and to sing them a sonorous, holy song about Mr. Kanye West, before they disappeared into a burst of golden light.

Shin and Monika stood breathless, before the teal cuck grabbed hold of Monika’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. “I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Monika held his stupid bitch face in her soft, gentle hands. “Me too, Shin Tsukimi. Me too.”

And with that, the young lovebirds had their very first full-whammy kiss, as they were finally married, and none of that was sinful.

“So where do we go from here?” Shin asked, after a pregnant minute of blissful silence. 

“I don’t know,” Monika said back. “I just… I want to live every day of my life in this reality with you…”

"Me too, Monika. Me too."


	5. Epilogue: A Sweet and Sacred Ending for Our Hero and Heroine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful, content ending to the story of our holy heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fear is a disease, and hope is its only cure." (Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Season 1, Episode 17: Blue Shadow Virus)

Three sacred, blessed years of merriment and worship later, Shin, no longer a bitch virgin twink piss nugget whore, but now a Chad muscley Christian Man Of The Lord who listened only to 100 gecs; sat contentedly on his porch, reading his very own autographed copy of the Holy Bible. 

The wind rustled his consecrated teal hair, and he looked out to the driveway of the house he and Monika had bought together, after he had saved up enough money from his job at 7-11 and his other job as Bread Bank cashier (Being the man of the house, he was also the breadwinner). The godly wallet smiled simperingly as he watched his gorgeous hot wife Monika and their wonderful, newly baptized child, a purple-haired little bastard they had affectionately dubbed Cock Itchy walk up to him. Monika had just picked up little Cock Itchy from Sunday School, and Shin was excited to hear the words of the Lord from his son’s mouth. After all, the Bible had told him, in the Book of Isaiah, vers 54:18, that; “All your children shall be taught by the Lord, and great shall be the peace of your children.”. 

Such peace had never been offered to Shin as a child, not by his homosexuality-endorsing and God-rejecting fiends of friends and family. But homosexual sin was no longer the noodley-arm ass cuck’s life, and instead he had been given glory, salvation and love by the Lord. 

And as the holy piss baby, now saved by God, stared down at his son, Cock Itchy, he promised himself that he would do all that he could for his little boy and his wife. 

And thus, all was right in the world, bringing an end to this tale of salvation from sin.

The End.


End file.
